Better in Time
by freethoughts101
Summary: Ginny flashed a small smile at Hermione, causing her breath to catch in her throat, their eyes connecting sending silent messages across the room. 'I'm glad to see you.' F/F GW/HG R&R Please. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Series. This story is not gaining unsolicited profit in any form. Please enjoy for your entertainment.

Chapter One:

The summer air filled her lungs as she took a deep breath trying to reassure a smile would be pastured across her face as she said her goodbyes to her parents.

"Now mum, everything is going to be fine. Trust me."

Ginny Weasley stated to the shorter woman who was wrapping her arms around her waist in an embrace. Her once always so happy features had been replaced with sadness and hurt. Her eyes no longer shined gold; they were dulled by the darkness underneath them. Her hair, once red, now had more silver in it than Ginny could remember. She sighed and hugged Molly back.

She could feel her mother's sadness in her own being; the years have taken their toll upon her, and this last year has topped them all. Their grieving for her older brother Fred wasn't even close to finishing and to make matters worse, Ginny was leaving to finish school. It was her seventh year and she was doing it all by herself. There were no older siblings to accompany her on this journey. The only familiar faces she would recognize would be those of her professors, but even some of those would be replaced with brand new faces. Hogwarts would be grieving just as much as her own family.

Molly squeezed her youngest and only daughter as tight as she could until she felt a hand lay gently on her shoulder. Ginny looked up at her father, he too had seen better days. Arthur had less hair upon his head and more wrinkles across his face. When Ginny looked into his eyes, hoping for the slightest bit of happiness, she was only met with the same sadness her mother's eyes carried. She smiled softly at him as she pulled away from her mother's embrace. She couldn't blame them, grieving was the only appropriate option right now, they had lost someone who was more than just part of their family, he was a part of them.

"Have a great final year dear, your mother and I will owl you as much as possible. Now with the house empty except for ourselves, I'm sure we'll have nothing better to do than bug you while you're away."

Her father smiled slightly at her. She nodded and fought back tears starting to push over her eyelids. He had hope, and she could see that.

"I love you both. I'll owl you within the next couple of weeks, I promise." Quickly kissing her mother's cheek and hugging her father she turned and walked away from her parents. They waved good-bye to the redhead young woman as she mingled in with the sea of other young wizards and witches.

Turning around and waving goodbye, Ginny Weasley made her way on to the Hogwarts Express for one of the last times of her life, but this time she's not just any student board this train. No, this time she is the Gryffindor Head Girl and she had to be strong for the rest.

"I'm glad you were able to join us again this year Miss Granger. Have you enjoyed your holiday?"

* * *

><p>Headmistress asked Hermione as they walked the empty hallways of the ancient castle. Even without the presents of students the hallways still smelt of new ink and parchment paper. The summer was ending and within a few hours these halls would be filled with students, the eager first years and the seventh years, ever longing for the end of their last year. Hermione couldn't help but smile as she walked the familiar hallways.<p>

"Yes, prof… I mean yes, Ms. McGonagall. I had a lovely holiday. Well, as lovely as it could possibly be given the circumstances."

She felt her heart fall into her stomach as she started to remember the events taken place not so long ago. They all had fought so hard and were almost down to have nothing left in them, but Harry fulfilled his destiny and ended the everlasting war. All their fighting and struggles were at an end, but only to be dealt with in a different way. They had lost so many brave souls; friends and family. Hermione sighed as she looked around the empty hallway hoping to see the familiar faces of her friends that she had lost. Emptiness and silence was all she received, her hopeful wishing had let her down. A hand rested softly on her shoulder causing her to turn around and look at the older woman next her.

"They will not be forgotten, unless you don't remember them for who they were."

Hermione nodded in agreement and continued along with Headmistress McGonagall down the empty halls of Hogwarts. They walked toward the Gryffindor House which caused excitement to run though Hermione's body. The familiar smell of cinnamon and butterbeer filled her nose as they entered though the Fat Lady's portrait hole. The Gryffindor Common Room was empty, but the fire place was still going as if someone was just here. She couldn't help but miss all of this, which is why she was so eager to except the invitation to come and assist the new Potions Professor.

"Now, I hope you don't mind but you'll be staying in the Gryffindor House's Head Girl's room along with this year's head girl. We've expanded it enough to give you each your own space along with your own bed and washroom."

Hermione turned to Minerva McGonagall with a raised eyebrow, curiosity escaping her lips, "Who's the head girl this year?" it was more of a demand than a question, and she realized this after it had already been said. "… Ms. McGonagall…" she added softly hoping the older woman wouldn't notice her previous tone.

The older witch smiled and with a simple response answered the younger woman's question.

"Ginevra Weasley."

Hermione felt a smile creep across her face once she heard the response. Sharing a room with Ginny would be absolutely no problem for her. They have always been extremely close and have never had a serious confrontation in their friendship. Besides, she has missed how Ginny's and her friendship had been before the war. Ever since the death of Fred she hasn't been the same, by all right she doesn't have to be, but she hasn't recovered even the slightest. It truly did worry the brunette, but she was going to help in any way she possibly can.

'_Maybe this will bring us close again…'_

"No, Head Mistress I do not mind sharing a room with Miss Weasley."

Hermione responded with a twinkle in her eye that caught Minerva's attention. She has only seen that sort of happiness, between two individuals, in someone a few occasions and this was not one she was expecting, especially between Ginny and Hermione.

"Well, let us start making our way back to the Great Hall. The students will be arriving shortly and we must ready ourselves for their arrival."

The Head Mistress stated as she strolled to the Fat Lady's portrait hole. The younger woman followed behind her, but she wasn't worried about the returning students or the new school year to start. All her mind could focuse on was seeing her old true friend.

'_Oh, Ginny, have I missed you. I can't wait to surprise you!'_

* * *

><p>The students started showing up in small herds, and within a few minutes there wasn't ground to be seen from view of the castle's tower windows. The crowd made their way into Hogwarts, first years following the years ahead of them being lead to the Great Hall. The room was filled with laughter and conversation due to old friends reuniting and discussing of what had taken place over everyone's holiday. The only difference between this year and last year were the seventh years. Most of them were either silent or conversing quietly, for everyone knew of what had happened over most of their summer holiday.<p>

Hermione scanned the room searching for her old friend, which shouldn't be hard, seeing how she would be the only Weasley with that red hair in the entire room. She frowned when she hadn't seen her seating with the usual Gryffindor crowd. She sighed and sat back in her chair glancing over the room again hoping to see Ginny among the students.

'_Come on Ginny, where are… There you are!'_

Hermione almost jumped out of her seat with excitement when she spotted her friend mingling around the Ravenclaw table. Just as she was about to leave her podium and surprise Ginny, the sight before her kept her feet grounded. She couldn't believe her eyes, the must have been lying to her. She blinked what felt like a thousand times, trying to be sure they were being true.

'_Did she just kiss Luna?'_

Ginny leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Luna Lovegood's lips before rushing over to the Gryffindor Table. Hermione's heart dropped into her stomach as she watched the scene, not only in front of herself but in front of the whole student body and staff. Not that it would have mattered, Hogwarts did not tolerate discriminating against anyone, regardless of their true person. With her heart still in her stomach and her eyes on the redhead woman, Hermione replayed the scene once again in her mind.

"Good evening students."

Headmistress McGonagall was standing in front of the crowd of young wizards and witches. You could hear the hushing from the perfects and Head Boys and Head Girls. The room grew silent and everyone's attention was on Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome back to another wonderful year at…" Hermione's mind washed out the woman's voice and all she could focus on was the redhead girl sitting several feet away from her. She watched Ginny turn her attention from the Headmistress over to Luna, who was staring back just as much. Jealously took over Hermione when she saw Luna blow the Weasley girl a kiss.

'_She hasn't even seemed to realize that I'm sitting here? She's more focused on that… that girl.'_

Hermione frowned looking way from the crowd of students down to her hands in her lap, when she realized where her mind was going. Questions began running through her mind like a marathon. Why was she so upset over this? Why did this bother her so much that Ginny had developed a relationship with someone? Why did this thought make her heart fall in her stomach? She racked her brain for an answer as to why she was so against this situation. Ginny's sexual preference has been known for quite a bit of time now, and seeing her with someone of the same sex isn't something Hermione thought she would truly be uneasy about. It wasn't because of Luna, she had done nothing wrong to Hermione; definitely not Luna.

'_Would I feel better if she were with a boy…?' _

The thought made Hermione's stomach turn. Ginny with a boy is an uneasy sight, even thinking about the past times just didn't seem right. Hermione was confused as to why she's feeling all these feelings of hurt, jealously, want, and just plain heartbroken.

'_It has to be due to the lack of friendship bonding over this last holiday…'_

With the feeling of someone staring at her, she looked up in the direction of Ginny and realized her friend had finally noticed her presents. She felt her heart jump inside of her. If not for it being behind her ribcage she was certain it would have jumped right out of her chest. Her eyes were focused on Ginny, who had a giant smile form on her face when their eyes met. A blush crept across Hermione's cheeks causing her to divert her eyes back down to her lap.

'_Why am I feeling this way? This is Ginny! You know, you're best friend. The one you spend almost every summer with? Goodness Hermione what is wrong with you?'_

"…We will be having the Soaring Ceremony momentarily. First let me introduce a few new professors."

Minerva turned to the staff sitting behind her, raising her hand up to the new staff members, who began standing before the crowd of students. The sound of footsteps shuffling drew Hermione back to the occasion around her. Standing up along with the fellow new members of Hogwarts staff she couldn't help feel the gaze of Ginny Weasley on her. Staring at Professor McGonagall, trying with all her might to not avert her gaze at the redhead witch, Hermione waited her turn as each professor was addressed. As each one sat down, the more gazes Hermione felt on her.

"Professor Rupert McDownley, who will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

The older man standing next to Hermione bowed before taking back his seat. It wasn't until she drifted her gaze to the crowd of students that she realized she was the only one left standing other than Professor McGonagall. Her gaze caught Ginny's once again causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach.

"Last but not least, most of you already know her, Hermione Granger. She will be assisting me with teaching the Potions class. She is not a professor, but you will mind her and treat her with the utmost respect."

Hermione smiled at the crowd, but her eyes never left Ginny's, before she took her seat along with the rest of the Hogwarts staff. Headmistress turned her attention back to the student body, and motioned to the Sorting Hat placed at the front of the Great Hall.

"Let us begin."

At that an unrecognized tune escaped the mouth of the head wear, causing the first year students to jump a little. Hermione smiled, remembering her first time here in the school. Watching the first new student take a seat on the stool, she felt as if someone was staring at her. Hermione turned her attention to Ginny Weasley, who had not moved her gaze from the brunette since she'd spotted her moments ago. Ginny flashed a small smile at Hermione, causing her breath to catch in her throat, their eyes connecting sending silent messages across the room.

'_I'm glad to see you.'_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Series. This story is not gaining unsolicited profit in any form. Please enjoy for your entertainment.

Chapter Two:

Ginny waited patiently outside the doors of the Great Hall as the other students passed her by retreating to their dormitories. It had been a wonderful welcoming ceremony even thought she hardly paid attention to any of the events that had taken place earlier tonight. She was more focused on the brunette sitting at the front of the room with the Hogwarts staff. The sight of Hermione took her by surprise causing excitement to fill her limbs. She had to stop herself from taking off from her seat and running straight up to the brunette. They had spent hardly any time together this summer due to Hermione being busy helping the Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.

Last time they saw each other was a few days after the funeral for Fred. Ginny winced at the thought of her late older brother. She felt her chest tighten up when a vision of his lifeless body laying on the ground. Feeling tears form in her eyes she blinked a few times hoping it would wash them away before she made a scene.

'_Calm down Ginny. You're going to make a fool out of yourself if you aren't careful. Remember, Head Girl, be strong.'_

She closed her eyes leaning her head back against the wall, softly banger her fist again the wood panel, being sure not to draw any attention to herself. She clenched her teeth tightly as she started whispering under her breath.

"Be strong, be brave, and don't cry. Be strong, be brave, and don't cry."

With her eyes still closed she could hear the footsteps dwindling down to a few here and there. After a few moments of silence she opened her eyes to an empty hall way. Frowning she looked back into the Great Hall hoping to see Hermione. A wave of relief washed over her when she saw Hermione and Headmistress McGonagall walking towards her. Standing up straight and adjusting her robe, she moved to where she was in clear view for them.

"Oh, Ginevra there you are. We were just about to come looking for you. How was your holiday?"

The older witch directed her attention to the tall young woman. Ginny heard the question, but was more distracted by the sight of the smaller brunette standing just a few feet away from her. Her eyes meet Hermione's causing her stomach to jump. The brunette smiled at her causing Ginny to blush rather fast and divert her eyes toward the ground.

"Umm, my holiday?" Ginny looked back up at Professor McGonagall. "My holiday was, as well as it could have been, Professor."

She could hear sadness in her own voice when she answered her mentor. Diverting her eyes back to Hermione, who had a look of concern in her eyes; Ginny frowned slightly before return the question.

"How was your holiday Headmistress? If you do not mind me asking."

The older woman smiled softly before laying her hand on Ginny's shoulder. Looking at her professor, she could see concern and understanding in her eyes. She returned the smile as best she could, before looking back over at Hermione. She was met yet again with eyes full of concern, but there was more there. She couldn't put her finger on it but it made Ginny want to just wrap her arms around Hermione and never let go.

'_I'm so glad you're here.' _

She felt the urge to reach out and take the brunette's hand, but before she even had a chance to hesitate their eye locking stare was broken.

"Ginny, I wanted to talk to you about you're dormitory. With Miss Granger staying here, I hope you don't mind but we have expanded the Head Girl's room large enough to suit two individuals."

The redhead turned her attention to the Headmistress wide eyed as she calculated what was just told to her. Hermione and her were going to be sharing a room together and alone, with no one but themselves? Butterflies began filling Ginny's stomach. She forced herself to not allow the cheesiest grin to be shown on her face. Her mind was running a thousand and one miles a minute.

'_This is fantastic! We'll be able to catch up and see each other quite often. This is perfect. Not only is Hermione here with me at Hogwarts, but she was going to be sleeping in the same room. Sleeping… just feet away from my bed. What if… we share a bed? What if… she's not comfortable with all of this? What if… she finds out –'_

Hermione coughed causing Ginny to return back from her own thoughts. She looked at Hermione then the Headmistress back to Hermione; she flashed a smile on her face before breaking the silence between the three of them.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. That is… as long as Hermione is alright with sharing the quarters with me."

Ginny flashed her smile at Hermione causing the brunette to blush tremendously. She was fidgeting with her hands; Ginny could see she was a little nervous. Her stomach dropped to her feet, causing a million and one thoughts to run through her head. Before she really had a chance to start understanding what those thoughts were, Hermione spoke up.

"Of course I'm alright sharing a quarters with you Ginny Weasley. I wouldn't ask for a better dorm mate."

Ginny could feel the biggest grin plastered on her face, this time it wasn't just for show, this time it was genuine. Hermione returned the smile along with that look in her eyes again. That look that made Ginny want to be close to her, close enough she could hear her heart beat. That look that made Ginny watch her from a distant, making sure she never crossed that comfort zone. That look that made Ginny's heart jump and cause butterflies to fly crazy in her abdomen. That look that caused Ginny to fall in love with Hermione Granger, fall harder than she'd ever fallen before.

Their eyes were locked, neither making a move to divert their attention to the third person standing with them. Professor McGonagall looked back and forth between Ginny and Hermione, realizing that she has just added another moment to list where she's witnessed the look between two true lovers. She smiled, studying the two young women; neither one of them knew how the other felt just yet, but they will in due time. She reached up and placed her hands on either shoulder of them and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I think this will be a wonderful adventure for you both. Now, off to bed the both of you, classes start early, and we do not want to be late on the first day."

Ginny shook her head slightly; enough to draw her attention back to reality but not enough for someone to notice, before nodding to the Headmistress.

"G'night, Headmistress." She lifted her arm up moving over to Hermione and rested it across the shorter woman's shoulders. "Let's go, 'Mione."

Hermione said her good nights to the Headmistress before lifting her arm up half way and wrapping it around Ginny's waist. They made their way down the hall toward the Gryffindor House. Neither of them noticing, hiding behind a still statue, the blond watching them as they walked arm and arm toward _their _shared dormitory.

* * *

><p>"Are you happy to be back? How was your summer, Gin?"<p>

Hermione asked the redhead who was unpacking her trunk. She turned to the girl and had noticed Ginny had taken off her school robe showing her school uniform, causing the brunette to share. Ginny turned to her, but continued to look at the ground as she began to undress answering Hermione's inquiry.

"Yes, I am. And, it was no better than what is to be expected."

Ginny began undoing her tie; Hermione held her breath and watched as Ginny's hands fidgeted with the piece of material. She tugged the knot loose until it was just hanging around her neck like a scarf. Pulling her shirt from being tucked under her pants, she reached up starting to unbutton her white shirt, continuing to answer the question.

"Mum and dad, they are taking it hard, but I don't blame them one bit. I just wish they weren't so silent all the time."

Hermione sat her bed trying to pay attention to the redhead's words rather than her form before her. Ginny finished the last of the buttons, leaving her shirt slightly opened exposing the contents underneath. The brunette bit her lip as her eyes trailed down from Ginny's face, her neck, the white sports bra, to her toned stomach.

"And Ron, he hardly talks to anyone other than you and Harry. But I guess it makes sense see how he's away with both of you most of the time."

Hermione's eyes shot up to Ginny's, hoping she hadn't been caught, when their gazes met she could see hurt in the redhead's eyes. Ginny sighed smiling slightly at Hermione. She grabbed the two panels of her shirt, opening them up, and shrugging it off her shorts along with her tie. Ginny turned her head to the window, looking out into the blank darkness, her hands undoing her belt buckle.

"George… He won't talk to anyone except Angelina. He's lost, I can see it the few times I have seen him, all he does is fly around the borrow from sun up to sun down. Sometimes, he doesn't even come at all. I understand, sometimes it's better to be alone than with anyone at all."

The brunette watched as Ginny's thumbs ran along the inside of her waist band of her pants pushing the clothing down over her thighs, revealing her boy short panties. Hermione's eyes travel down Ginny's long legs, she never realized how athletic Ginny's body really was until just now; quidditch is to blame. She began to trace over Ginny's body with her eyes, taking in every bit of the taller girl's form.

Her legs were firm due to all the early morning runs before the sun comes up, the cuts in her muscle showing with every move she made. Her stomach flat and tone with her abdominal muscles slightly protruding out, Hermione had an urge to run her hand down the area. Her chest, moving up and down due to her breathing, was tight as if someone stretched her skin too tight around her breast. Hermione watched as Ginny reached up and pulled the hair tie out of her hair, whipping her head from side to side, causing the red mane to fall draping over square shoulders. Ginny's arms, the brunette couldn't help but long to have them wrapped around her, showed just how solid she really was.

'_She doesn't even have to flex and she's pretty much flexing! God Ginny…'_

Hermione looked up at Ginny's face, their eyes connecting instantly, who was staring at her causing the brunette to blush. She had been caught; she felt like a child doing something she knew was inappropriate. She could feel a blush spreading across her face when the redhead raised her eyebrow at her. Her eyes shot down looking at her dangling feet before she responded to Ginny's answer.

"How do you feel though, Gin? You've told me about everyone else, but how about you?"

She could feel the tension in the air after those words escaped her lips. She forced herself to continue looking down at her sock covered feet; she didn't want to see the look Ginny was giving her. She knew Ginny never liked to talk about herself, let alone her feelings, but that's what she cared most about; Ginny. She could hear the other woman's feet shuffling across the floor before she felt the spot on the bed next to her sink in. She diverted her eyes from her feet to the redhead sitting next to her; Ginny was fiddling with her hands.

Hermione was a little relieved when she noticed Ginny was fully clothed, with a white tank top and black mesh shorts, for her own sanity at this moment. She turned herself on the bed so she was facing Ginny's right profile; the redhead had her eyes closed with a stream of tears running down her cheeks. Hermione felt an ache in her heart and without a thought she flung her arms out, wrapping them around the younger woman's shoulders, pulling Ginny closer to her.

Ginny didn't make a sound, the tears just continued to flow down her cheeks, she didn't move a muscle; her arms did not wrap around Hermione, she didn't allow herself fall against the brunette, she didn't even really allow the smaller woman to close the space between themselves. Hermione's heart dropped when no mutual connection was made between them. She felt her own tears fall from her own eyes. Not for a crying Ginny next to her, but for the obvious fact shown that Ginny won't trust her. Her hands reached up grabbing the redhead's face, turning it to hers, as she looked at the stream of tears trailing down the freckled cheeks. She ran her thumb underneath Ginny's eyes wiping the tear stains away as much as possible. She was responded with two very blue eyes staring back into her brown ones.

"Please don't cry, Gin."

Hermione rested her forehead against Ginny's, closing her eyes causing more tears to fall. She felt Ginny shift on the bed, and a hand underneath her chin causing her to look up at the redhead. Hermione's hands were still on the side of Ginny's face, her right thumb stroking the side of her cheek. Ginny's eyes looked straight into hers, looking straight through her at everything inside of her, blue meeting brown. She glanced down at Ginny's lips, they were face to face with nothing but a few inches between them, she looked back at the redhead who was studying her.

"Gin-"

Before she could finish her thought she felt the redhead's lips on hers. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest onto their bedroom floor. Every inch of her bean craved for those lips to not leave her own and before she realized it she was kissing Ginny back.


End file.
